<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parentis Interruptus by SpeakOfTheMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070345">Parentis Interruptus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe'>SpeakOfTheMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe Is The Only Grown Up, Chloe Rolls Her Eyes A Lot, Deckerstar's Parents Always Interrupt Them At The Worst Possible Times, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Devil In Law Relationship, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer, Penelope Is Wise, Teasing Chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's parents aren't the only ones who have spectacularly bad timing and a habit of showing up at inopportune moments. Penelope Decker decides to pay her daughter a surprise visit, and ends up seeing more than she bargained for of Chloe and her new celestial boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Penelope Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Penelope Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parentis Interruptus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlaaw/gifts">Nattlaaw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved the deleted scene from 2x10 with Penelope talking to Chloe about Lucifer and comparing their relationship to her and John's. I'd love to see her return in 5b/6 and since I've already written Lucifer meeting Chloe's dad, I thought I'd also write him (re)meeting her mom :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low moan escaped Chloe’s lips as Lucifer pressed her up against her front door, his body melding perfectly into hers and leaving not an inch of space between them. He clearly appreciated the noise she made if the twitch of hot steel against her hip was anything to go by. They had just returned from a beautiful candlelit dinner at a beachfront restaurant, that usually had a year long waiting list - unless of course you were the devil. It had been a perfect date, filled with delicious food, romantic music, the wonderful company of her celestial boyfriend...oh, and lots and lots of eye sex. Right now though, as his tongue kissed a sinful trail down her neck, she very much wanted to get inside and have <em>actual</em> sex with him - on the nearest available surface.</p><p>“<em>Lucifer!</em>” Chloe gasped as she fumbled with getting the key in the lock.</p><p>Lucifer groaned in pleasure, just as he always did at hearing his name as an exultation on her lips. Impatiently he grabbed the door handle, his lock mojo rendering it miraculously unlocked, and flung the offending door open. It ricocheted against the wall with a bang as they stumbled through the entryway, lips devouring each other and hands already yanking at belts.</p><p>Just as Chloe was about to unzip him and free the straining bulge in his pants, a voice that she most definitely did <em>not</em> want to be hearing right now, made her jump and effectively threw a bucket of ice water on her libido.</p><p>“Well, it’s about time!”</p><p>Chloe spun around, flustered. “Mom! What are you- how did you even get in here?!”</p><p>“I made a copy last time I visited.” Penelope proudly held up her key as evidence and then grinned at them. “Now, this is totally worth flying across the country for!”</p><p>Chloe flushed crimson as she tried in vain to straighten her clothes, whilst Lucifer subtly adjusted himself. Her mom hadn’t walked in on her with a guy since she was 16, and it had taken years to get over that mortification. She was a grown woman in her own home now though for Go-...well for someone’s sake! Her mother was the one intruding, and she should not be embarrassed that she has a sex life!</p><p>“Mama Decker!” Lucifer crooned, turning on the charm. “How are you doing, darling?”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes as he embraced Penelope, seemingly not in the slightest bit phased or embarrassed to have been caught making out <em>heavily</em> with her daughter, and kissed her on both cheeks.</p><p>She had to clench her jaw to refrain from rolling her eyes again as her mother beamed at him, clearly revelling in the attention.</p><p>“Oh I’m doing wonderfully, thank you Lucifer.” She then turned her head and smirked at Chloe. “Although clearly not as wonderfully as my daughter.”</p><p>Chloe groaned - frustratedly rather than in arousal this time.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you two were finally together? I’d be shouting it from the rooftops if I’d made such a <em>spectacular</em> upgrade!”</p><p>Lucifer preened at the praise. He then raised a teasing eyebrow at her. “Yes Detective - why <em>haven’t</em> you been shouting it from the rooftops? I am quite the catch after all.”</p><p>Chloe glared at him. He was loving this - despite having been effectively cock-blocked, and was clearly going to be no help. He and her mom were both overgrown children and as bad as each other! She ignored his comments and turned back to her mother. “It’s new” Chloe told her through clenched teeth. “And you know, I thought why bother telling her when I could just wait for her to show up unannounced and interrupt us mid make-out?!”</p><p>Penelope just chuckled, well used to her daughter’s sarcasm.</p><p>“Well it’s lovely to see you Ms Decker” Lucifer enthused, being his usual larger than life, magnetic self.</p><p>“<em>Thank you </em>Lucifer - I’m glad someone’s pleased to see me. And please, call me Penelope - we’re practically related now.”</p><p>Lucifer just grinned again. “<em>Penelope – </em>always a pleasure.”</p><p>Penelope placed an affectionate hand on Lucifer’s bicep - and then stroked it unnecessarily. “Have you been working out?” she asked, clearly appreciative of his strong arms. …To be fair, Chloe was very appreciative of those strong arms too, so she couldn’t really blame her mother – even if her little show was entirely inappropriate.</p><p>Lucifer smirked smugly. “No need - this is all God given. Although your lovely daughter always ensures I get my daily exercise - usually multiple times.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened and her blush intensified. “Lucifer!”</p><p>Penelope looked delighted. “I’m sure she does!”</p><p>Chloe crossed her arms grumpily. “Shall I just leave you two to your flirting?”</p><p>Before she had chance to stomp off in a huff, Lucifer wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into him. His voice softened from teasing to tender. “Oh come now Detective, as lovely as your mother may be, you know I only have eyes for one Decker. And also, for only one mortal.” He then placed a loving kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Chloe tried to hide her smile at his show of affection, but she was pretty sure she failed miserably. When she looked up, the proud smile on her mom’s face told her she had most definitely failed.</p><p>“Well, why don’t I leave you ladies to catch up and I’ll go and get us all some drinks, hmm? Since your daughter’s been dating me, we have actual drinkable wine in the apartment – no more of that boxed monstrosity!”</p><p>“It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad” Chloe protested half-heartedly. Truth be told, since being with Lucifer she’d developed an appreciation for his extravagant taste in alcohol – he’d definitely turned her into somewhat of a wine snob, and she doubted she’d ever be able to gain the same satisfaction from her previous ‘grocery store abominations’ that he referred to them as.</p><p>Lucifer huffed and mumbled something about it being an offence to his tastebuds.</p><p>She watched him retreat into the kitchen, a fond smile on her face as he moved seamlessly around the room, knowing exactly where everything was, as if he lived there. Given that they hadn’t spent a night apart since her kidnapping – staying here when she had Trixie and at the penthouse when it was just the two of them, they practically <em>did</em> live together.</p><p>When she finally tore her eyes away from her boyfriend, Chloe blushed again at the knowing look her mom was giving her. That look soon turned mischievous though – it was the same look she saw daily on both Lucifer and Trixie’s faces whenever they were up to no good.</p><p>Penelope glanced over her shoulder, presumably to ensure Lucifer was out of earshot, and then grinned at Chloe as she loud whispered. “Is he as good as he looks? Because he looks like he’d be <em>really</em> good!”</p><p>“<em>Mom!” </em>Knowing her mom as well as she did, Chloe really should have pre-empted that question.</p><p>Penelope just chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. “Oh don’t be such a prude, honey. We’re all adults here.”</p><p>Whilst her mom had never had any qualms about discussing her own sex life with Chloe (much to Chloe’s horror), she’d always been far more reserved in that regard. The expectant look on Penelope’s face though told her she wouldn’t be dropping the subject until she got an answer.</p><p>Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes again. “Fine. <em>Yes</em>, he’s as good as he looks!” <em>‘And even better than that’ </em>she added silently to herself.</p><p>Penelope’s face lit up. “I’m <em>so</em> happy for you.”</p><p>Chloe frowned. “You’re happy that I’m getting good sex?”</p><p>“No. Well, yes – that’s always a bonus. But mainly because you look happier than I’ve seen you look in…well I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy.”</p><p>Chloe smiled softly. “I am happy.” She glanced back over at Lucifer. “I love him.”</p><p>Penelope’s smile mirrored her daughter’s. “And he <em>clearly</em> loves you back.”</p><p>“You think so?” Chloe asked, intrigued. Even though she was fairly certain that he did, and she knew he cared about her deeply, he hadn’t officially said the words – yet. He’d <em>almost </em>said them in the evidence closet after her kidnapping, but then his father had shown up and distracted him somewhat. It seemed like both of their parents had horrendous timing and an unfortunate habit of interrupting them at inopportune moments.</p><p>Penelope placed a hand on Chloe’s forearm. “Baby, I knew that man was in love with you the first time I saw you two together.”</p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? But that was <em>years</em> ago. How could you tell?”</p><p>“It was all in his eyes - he looked at you like you’d hung the stars.”</p><p>Chloe blinked back the tears that were now blurring her eyes.</p><p>Penelope squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you two have finally woken up and realised what’s been right in front of your faces for years. I always wanted you to find a love like the one I had with your dad.”</p><p>Chloe’s voice was raw with emotion when she replied. “Thanks Mom”</p><p>Lucifer chose that moment to waltz back in, three wine glasses expertly balanced in his hands.</p><p>“Here you are, love” he said warmly, handing her one of the glasses before affectionally stroking her cheek.</p><p>A warmth flooded her chest at the term of endearment and tender gesture. “Thanks babe” she replied softly.</p><p>He smiled before handing her mom a glass too - with an exaggerated bow. “Penelope. It’s a Châteaux Margaut, 2004 – a personal favourite of mine.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lucifer.  You know, I think you’re just what Chloe needs.”</p><p>Lucifer took the seat next to Chloe on the couch and draped his arm along the back, leaning into her. “Rest assured Penelope, I make sure <em>all </em>of your daughter’s needs are met.”</p><p>Okay – it seems like he’d decided to switch back from sweet to infuriating. “Lucifer!”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes sparkled mischievously. She knew he loved getting a rise out of her.</p><p>“So she’s been telling me!”</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Lucifer beamed, like a child on Christmas morning. “Oh, has she now? Do tell!”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation. They really were as bad as each other…but she was also secretly happy to see them getting on so well. As much as she and her mom were like chalk and cheese and didn’t always see eye to eye, she loved her, and having her welcome Lucifer into the family meant a lot.</p>
<hr/><p>A number of drinks and numerous bouts of teasing Chloe later, Lucifer leaned on the kitchen island, smiling warmly as he watched the object of his affections sharing a laugh with her mother. As much as he’d been quite literally bursting at the seems to get Chloe into bed (or on the couch, or against the wall, or on the stairs) and continue their wonderful evening in their own special way, he’d enjoyed the ‘family time’ they’d just shared and the camaraderie between the three of them. Eliciting eyerolls from his girlfriend was of course one of his favourite pastimes, but most of all he was relieved that her mother was so ‘Team Lucifer’. She’d liked him when they’d met a few years ago, but given that his relationship with her daughter had clearly advanced somewhat since then, it was heartening to know that the woman who’d brought Chloe into the world saw him as being worthy of her.</p><p>So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn’t notice Penelope come to stand next to him.</p><p>“It seems I was right.”</p><p>Lucifer turned to find her smiling fondly at him. “Oh?”</p><p>Penelope glanced back at her daughter, who was reclining on the couch, a serene look on her face. “That you really love her.”</p><p>Lucifer followed her gaze and smiled softly. “I do. More than anything.” He really hoped she knew that. But one day - one day very soon, he was going to pluck up the courage to say those three little words to her.</p><p>If he wasn’t mistaken, there was pride in Penelope’s eyes when she looked at him. He watched with curiosity as she removed the diamond solitaire from her left ring finger and placed it in his palm.</p><p>Penelope smiled at his look of confusion. “For when you’re ready - it’s the engagement ring that John gave to me” she explained. “I always intended to give this to the man who would make my daughter as happy as John made me.”</p><p>Lucifer felt his throat tightening as he stared at the delicate piece of jewellery in his hand that obviously meant so much to this family. When he looked back up at her, his eyes had misted up with emotion. “Why didn’t you give it to Daniel?” he managed to choke out.</p><p>Penelope placed a hand on his forearm – in a motherly gesture that he was so unused to, but found that he liked. “I know my daughter. She loved Dan, and he loved her – but it wasn’t the type of love that lasts a lifetime. I think I always knew he wasn’t her soulmate. You are. You’re the man she’ll love forever.”</p><p>Lucifer swiped a tear from his cheek, having lost the battle to stop them from falling. The love he felt for Chloe was most definitely a once in a lifetime kind of love – a once in an immortal lifetime kind of love. He closed his palm protectively around the ring, knowing with certainty that soon he would give it to Chloe - preceded by a question he had been wanting to ask her for quite some time.  “As I will love her forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>